


О ключах, замкáх и рыбной ловле.

by Smejana



Category: Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fantasy, M/M, Magical Keys (Locke & Key), Magical Realism, Romance, dream - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:01:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24356263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smejana/pseuds/Smejana
Summary: Кихён встречал множество людей с ключами, но ни одного с замочной скважиной. Он в принципе не думал, что такие люди существуют.
Relationships: Lee Minhyuk/Yoo Kihyun, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	О ключах, замкáх и рыбной ловле.

– Прости, Сан Себастьян, что тебе снова приходится на это смотреть, – пробормотал мужчина средних лет, вынимая из хранилища снайперскую винтовку. Святой, склонив голову, смотрел то ли на оружие, то ли на истыкавшие его собственное тело стрелы. Весьма ироничная ситуация. Однако времени поразмышлять на философские темы уже не оставалось. Установив винтовку в привычное место, стрелок удобно устроился рядом и взглянул в прицел на расположенную внизу улицу. Из-за угла как раз показалась пара. Мужчина, его заказ, остановился, глядя на свою спутницу. Та взмахивала руками, похоже, пытаясь в чем-то его убедить. Они простояли так достаточно долго, чтобы можно было удачно прицелиться и нажать на спусковой крючок. Женщина вскрикнула, когда её спутник упал. В воображении возникла маленькая аккуратная дырочка, хотя вполне возможно, что в действительности все выглядело совершенно не так. Под весьма неодобрительным взглядом святого, стрелок убрал винтовку обратно в тайник до следующего задания. Удивительно, но в реальности он был в этом месте лишь однажды, однако оно оказалось невероятно удобным именно для подобного рода поручений. Задрав рукав, он нащупал ключ, вынул его и открыл дверь позади ниши со святым.

В коридор офиса корпорации «Dream» Кихён вышел уже в своем собственном обличие двадцатишестилетнего парня. Чужой сон остался позади. Он запер дверь, спрятал ключ и направился к ожидавшему его с планшетом в руках коллеге.

– Молодец, как всегда, – Мин Юнги, его куратор и друг по совместительству, убрал планшет и ободряюще хлопнул по плечу. – Пойдём теперь, выпьем кофе? Когда у тебя следующий сеанс?  
– Через два часа. Никогда не смогу понять, зачем кто-то заказывает убийство родных или близких, – покачал головой Кихён, направляясь к лифту в конце длинного коридора. – Вот за что жена ненавидит этого беднягу?  
– Наоборот, она его очень любит, – возразил Юнги, следуя за ним.  
– Зачем тогда заказывать его убийство? – не понял Кихён.  
– Мужик в коме. Жена перепробовала уже всё, что можно, чуть не сама к нему в сон сходила. Это был последний способ.  
– Так это был его сон? А если бы я решил задержаться, а он бы схлопнулся сразу после убийства?  
– Ты же профессионал, бро, ты никогда не задерживаешься, – Юнги пожал плечами. – К тому же, мы подстраховались, не волнуйся.  
– Могли бы и предупредить, – продолжал ворчать Кюхён, остановившись возле лифта. – И как вы вообще это организовали технически?  
– С помощью скотча и магии, – пошутил Юнги, отмахиваясь.  
– Хоть сработало? Очнулся он?  
– Сейчас узнаем, – Юнги вынул из кармана джинсов звякнувший телефон и открыл сообщение. – Сработало. Мужик пришел в себя, клиентка рыдает от радости, так что нас наверняка ждет премия. 

Лифт звякнул, раскрывая двери, и из него вышел еще один их коллега, Пак Чимин. Он приветственно кивнул вошедшему в кабину Кихёну и все еще стоящему снаружи Юнги, и уже собирался пройти мимо, но Юнги его остановил. Предчувствуя что-то интересное, Кихён зажал кнопку, не позволяя дверям закрыться.

– Что ты устроил на последнем задании? – сурово спросил Юнги. – Твоя кураторша уже успела мне нажаловаться!  
– Клиентке же понравилось! – возразил Чимин, слегка самодовольно улыбаясь. – По крайней мере, во сне она точно осталась довольна.

В отличие от Кихёна, Чимин работал в весьма специфическом отделе, отвечающем за романтические приключения. Корпорация «Dream», сотрудниками которой все они являлись, занималась тем, что воплощала чужие мечты. Правда, всего лишь во сне, но для некоторых и этого было достаточно. Кихён считал основателя компании, нашедшего способ монетизировать способности таких как он и Чимин, почти что гением. Потом, конечно, появились и другие компании, и даже индивидуальные специалисты, но, по крайней мере в Корее серьезной конкуренции для «Dream» не существовало. 

– Я сам не видел, но говорят, она накатала огромный отзыв. Если там жалоба, я сам тебе эти тентакли засуну куда положено! – пригрозил Юнги, отпуская руку Чимина и входя в лифт.  
– Хён, ну ты же знаешь, что я не против, – поиграл бровями Чимин. – И не только во сне!

Юнги ничего не ответил, только нажал кнопку первого этажа. Кихён с улыбкой наблюдал, как у друга и коллеги покраснели уши.

– Он тебе нравится, – констатировал Кихён.  
– Вовсе нет! – возразил Юнги.  
– Что он натворил?  
– Клиентка заказала что-нибудь необычное. В плане он расписал морские приключения. А сам создал гигантского осьминога, который стащил ее с корабля, приволок в пещеру и вые… Доставил ей удовольствие.  
– А что сам Чимин?  
– А он в роли героического капитана явился её спасать, хотя, кажется, она была не очень этому рада.  
– Затейливые фантазии у объекта твоей симпатии, – заметил Кихён.  
– Не заткнешься, тебе тоже найду что засунуть! – буркнул Юнги, но уши его покраснели еще сильнее. 

Они спустились в холл огромного здания корпорации. Справа от стойки администратора располагалось собственное кафе компании, но по молчаливому согласию Юнги и Кихён вышли за стеклянные двери и направились в маленькое кафе напротив. И если Юнги манил туда отличный кофе, то Кихёна – милый бариста, который его готовил. Ирония состояла в том, что это в чужих снах Кихён был безжалостным убийцей, беспринципным гангстером или отчаянным полицейским. А в жизни он оставался весьма скромным и стеснительным молодым человеком. Поэтому на большее, чем заказать кофе и перекинуться парой слов с симпатичным Минхёком, увы, его смелости не хватало. Минхёк производил на него какое-то магическое впечатление. Вот вроде бы, ничего такого в нем не было, обычный симпатичный парень, но стоило Кихёну его увидеть, как мир тут же окрашивался яркими красками, а его улыбка подсвечивала все вокруг как солнечный лучик. Жуткая банальщина, Кихён, кажется, даже в пятнадцать так не думал, когда впервые влюбился, но контролировать лезущие в голову сравнения не мог.

Вот и в этот раз, стоило им с Юнги зайти в кафе, как Кихён замер, любуясь Минхёком, который всего лишь протирал столик возле окна. Но его волосы, подсвеченные солнцем, создавали такой волшебный ореол. Кихён чертыхнулся про себя и с усилием сделал шаг внутрь. Минхёк обернулся к ним, с улыбкой махнул рукой и вернулся за стойку. 

– Как обычно, айс американо и шоколадный фрапучино? – спросил он, когда они подошли.   
– Сегодня я плачу, – кивнул Юнги, вынимая телефон.   
– Простите за бестактность, – Минхёк с явным смущением перевел взгляд с Юнги на Кихёна, – но я давно хочу спросить. Вы двое вместе?  
– Что? Нет! – в один голос возмущенно выпалили Юнги и Кихён.  
– Извините! Я… Просто… Вы… всегда вдвоём, и я подумал… – залепетал Минхёк, смущаясь еще больше и порождая в душе Кихёна буквально цунами умиления.   
– Мы просто друзья и коллеги, – пояснил Юнги, пряча телефон обратно в карман. – Работаем в компании через дорогу.   
– О! Воплощаете чужие мечты за деньги? – Минхёк отвернулся, начиная готовить напитки.  
– Вот он, – Юнги указал на Кихёна, который не мог проронить ни слова, поглощённый своими эмоциями. – А я только контролирую, чтобы он не напортачил.  
– Эй! – возмутился Кихён после такого. – А кто только что говорил, что я профессионал?  
– Конечно, профессионал, – кивнул друг, но потом, чуть наклонившись в сторону бариста, заговорщицким шёпотом добавил: – Но одно другому не мешает.

Минхёк фыркнул, сдерживая смех, а Кихён пообещал себе, что найдёт способ отомстить лучшему другу. 

– Вот ваши напитки, – бариста наконец поставил перед ними два стакана. – Заходите ещё!  
– Обязательно, – Юнги покосился на Кихёна, который удивлённо разглядывал нарисованное маркером на стакане сердечко.   
– Он тебе нравится, – передразнил Юнги, когда они вышли из кафе.  
– Я и не отрицаю.  
– Тогда почему ты не пригласишь его куда-нибудь? – удивился друг.  
– Не знаю, а вдруг он не согласится? – возразил Кихён. – И вообще, он думал, что мы пара.  
– Ну, теперь то он знает, что мы нет. И, судя по рисунку на твоем стакане, его это вполне устраивает.   
– А у тебя что? – Кихён попытался отобрать стакан у друга, чтобы посмотреть. Не тут - то было, Юнги неожиданно шустро увернулся.   
– Ничего, – он сам покрутил стакан, показывая, что никаких посторонних изображений, кроме логотипа кофейни, на нем нет.

Они вернулись в здание корпорации, дождались служебного лифта в холле. В этот раз никто не вышел им на встречу, но когда двери уже почти закрылись, запыхавшись, прибежала девочка из бухгалтерского отдела. Она извинилась, ткнула в кнопку одиннадцатого этажа, поправила папки, которые чуть не выронила, и протиснулась мимо парней к самой стенке. Кихён удивленно посмотрел на Юнги, тот только пожал плечами. Мало ли, что там у этих девушек в голове. Лифт звякнул, сделав первую остановку. Кихён махнул другу рукой на прощание, на следующем задании у него стоял другой куратор, а у Юнги соответственно другой сноходец. В коридоре Кихён допил остатки фрапучино, с сожалением посмотрел на нарисованное сердечко, но всё-таки выкинул стакан в мусорку. Потом посмотрел на время и заторопился. До самого вхождения в сон времени оставалось достаточно, но Сон Хёну был дотошным и любил сначала всё тщательно обсудить и продумать разные варианты. Кихёну в этот раз предстояло быть тайным агентом, напарником которого являлся заказчик. Хотя подобные заказы тоже предполагали перестрелки или драки, они всё же нравились ему куда больше, чем заказные убийства. 

Кихён уже был дома и собирался насладиться купленным по дороге ужином, когда телефон звякнул оповещением.   
«Какие у тебя планы на ближайшие выходные?» – гласило сообщение от Юнги. Кихён задумался.   
«Никаких»   
«И ничего не планируй. Поедем на рыбалку»  
«Вдвоём?» – уточнил Кихён. Хотя сам он рыбу не любил, но на правах лучшего друга, особенно когда все другие отказывались, иногда выбирался вместе с Юнги порыбачить. В принципе, если его не заставляли потом есть всё пойманное, это времяпровождение было даже приятным. Природа, свежий воздух.  
« Почти», – уклончиво ответил Юнги. Чимина позовет, почему-то подумал Кихён и согласился. 

В субботний полдень, как и договаривались, Кихён привычным жестом открыл переднюю дверь машины Юнги, но тот вместо приветствия покачал головой.

– Сядь назад, пожалуйста.  
– Без проблем, – Кихён был в хорошем настроении и потому не спорил. К тому же, он был уверен, что Юнги пригласил Чимина и берёг место рядом с собой для него. Вот только вставал вопрос, а зачем тогда Юнги его с собой позвал? 

Ровно такой же вопрос возник и у Чимина, когда он сел в машину и увидел Кихёна на заднем сидении.

– Привет, – махнул рукой Кихён в ответ на не слишком радостное приветствие.  
– Ночевать мы тоже будем втроём? – Чимин вроде как улыбался, но Кихёну в его голосе слышался весьма опасный подтекст.  
– Нет, зачем, я взял две палатки, – ответил Юнги. – И нас будет четверо.  
– Четверо? – удивился Кихён.  
– Палатки? – уточнил Чимин уже без улыбки.  
– Кого-то ждёт сюрприз. И да, палатки, мы же на рыбалку собрались. Если ты не взял, во что переодеться, я захватил тебе запасные штаны, – и Юнги посмотрел на Чимина. 

Чимин, судя по его наряду, явно полагал, что под рыбалкой Юнги имел в виду что-то более романтичное. Кихён бы не упустил возможность пошутить на эту тему, но слова о сюрпризе его слегка нервировали. Не любил он сюрпризов, особенно от Юнги. Не мог же тот позвать Минхёка? Или мог?

Впрочем, ему недолго оставалось мучиться в сомнениях. Автомобиль свернул в боковую улицу, потом ещё в одну поменьше, и Кихён увидел, что на углу их ждёт как раз упомянутый Минхёк. Юнги остановил машину, и он тут же подбежал и открыл заднюю дверь.

– Привет, – радостно поздоровался он. – Я взял спальный мешок, как ты и просил, можно сложить вещи в багажник?  
– Конечно, – Юнги открыл багажник и подождал, пока Минхёк запихнет к куче вещей, которые там уже были, ещё и свои.   
– Я тебе это припомню! – прошипел Кихён, наклоняясь вперед.   
– Ещё спасибо скажешь, – отмахнулся Юнги, нажатием кнопки закрывая багажник.   
– Я Минхёк, – забираясь на соседнее место, представился парень.  
– Пак Чимин, – Чимин повернулся, чтобы его видеть, а потом перевел взгляд на Кихёна и понимающе ухмыльнулся. – Ты, кажется, в соседней кофейне работаешь?  
– Да, было очень неожиданно, когда Юнги пригласил меня с вами на рыбалку!  
– Юнги-хён просто любит компании. И рыбалку, – Чимин всё ещё смотрел на Кихёна с ухмылочкой.

Кихён скорчил рожу, и Чимин, смеясь, отвернулся. Теперь уже Минхёк переводил взгляд с одного на другого, правда, он просто улыбался, без дурацких ухмылок. Это было так ярко и ослепительно, как солнечный луч, который будит тебя рано утром. Кихён смутился и отвернулся к окну. 

В этот раз Юнги выбрал место где-то уж очень далеко, потому что ехали они часа три или даже четыре. В начале пути они еще немножко болтали, рассказывали какие-то забавные истории про работу, подпевали песням по радио, но потом утомились и ехали уже молча. Чимин, кажется, задремал на переднем сидении, Минхёка тоже сморило, и на очередном повороте он ткнулся головой в плечо Кихёну. Кихён вздрогнул и постарался отстранить его от себя. Вышло не очень аккуратно, Минхёк завалился в сторону окна, стукнулся лбом и проснулся. Он похлопал глазами, повертел головой из стороны в сторону. Кихёну показалось, что из-под воротника на задней стороне шеи мелькнуло что-то темное, вроде татуировки. Спрашивать он постеснялся, но решил присмотреться позже. Скоро Минхёк снова задремал и опять устроился на плече Кихёна. В этот раз тот действовал осторожнее, и Минхёк не проснулся, но Юнги, видевший всю эту операцию в зеркало заднего вида, хмыкнул. На третий раз, когда голова Минхёка снова оказалась на его плече, Кихён смирился. Минхёк чуть повозился, устраиваясь удобнее и довольно вздохнул. 

Кажется, Кихён и сам задремал, потому что когда открыл глаза, автомобиль уже остановился, а Юнги, открыв окно, что-то спрашивал у бабушки в цветастых штанах и неизменном козырьке. Бабушка что-то объясняла, указывая руками в сторону. Чимин что-то листал в своём телефоне, Минхёк сидел ровно, отвернувшись к окну. Кихён невольно взглянул на его шею, но в этот раз ничего не заметил. Наконец Юнги понял, куда конкретно им сворачивать, поблагодарил бабушку, и они снова тронулись.

Оказалось, они почти уже были на месте, оставалось буквально минут десять. Хотя пару раз по пути они останавливались, но всё равно приятно было выйти уже из машины и размяться. На этот раз Юнги выбрал небольшую поляну на берегу озера. Было заметно, что сюда часто наведываются рыбаки: то тут, то там Кихён замечал следы присутствия если не цивилизации, то человека. На берегу озера были крепкие мостки, в стороне под деревьями стоял деревянный стол и скамейки, в паре мест трава явно была примята палатками, недалеко был заметен след от костра.

– Сначала поставим палатки, потом переоденемся? – спросил Юнги. – Или наоборот?  
– Лучше, наверное, палатки. В них и переодеваться удобнее будет, – ответил Минхёк, потягиваясь. Кихён залип на полоску белой кожи, мелькнувшую под задравшейся футболкой. Чимин выразительно хмыкнул и тоже потянулся, но слишком уж показательно. Кихён вроде слышал какие-то слухи про его танцевальное прошлое, сейчас в это очень верилось.   
– Тогда вынимайте вещи, и я отгоню машину, – велел Юнги, открывая багажник. 

Пока Юнги отгонял машину на специально отведенное место в стороне от поляны, а Кихён с Чимином немного поспорили на тему того, где ставить палатку, Минхёк разобрал вещи и нашел собственно предмет разговора. 

– Вы палатки то ставить умеете? – спросил он, распаковывая первую.  
– Ну, до этого вроде справлялся, – огрызнулся раздраженный спором с Чимином Кихён. Потом опомнился, извинился.

Минхёк только махнул рукой и указал на второй свёрток. Но тут от машины вернулся Юнги, и поскольку компаньоны по палаткам были очевидны, Кихён принялся помогать Минхёку. Пришлось повозиться, но вдвоём они справились довольно быстро. Правда, и Чимин оказался не таким уж бесполезным, как думалось Кихёну, потому что вторая палатка тоже стояла рядом вполне готовая.

– Закрепить не забудьте, – напомнил Юнги. Однажды они отнеслись к этому халатно, и поднявшийся ветер чуть не перевернул палатку вместе с ними.  
– Уже, – отчитался Кихён, проверяя последний колышек. – Ну что, переодеваемся?

Он уступил первую очередь Минхёку, который довольно быстро сменил джинсы на спортивные штаны и худи, в которой выглядел очень мило. Юнги неизменно вырядился во все черное. Пока Кихён стягивал с себя штаны в палатке, чтобы тоже надеть спортивки, он слышал, как Чимин снаружи ныл, зачем вообще переодеваться?

– Потому что до завтра твои дизайнерские джинсы провоняют дымом. Давай, зря я что ли штаны тебе вез, – командовал Юнги.

Кихён вышел как раз, чтобы увидеть торжественный выход Чимина в цветастых штанах, как у аджумы. То ли Юнги хотел так за что-то отомстить, то ли просто посмеяться, а может, это и правда были единственные лишние штаны. Но Чимину, похоже, понравилось, ну, либо он мастерски это отыгрывал.

– Суперские штанцы, – он вылез из палатки и покрутился, демонстрируя свой наряд. – Где достал?  
– Там больше нет, – ответил Юнги. – Специально для тебя берег.   
– Значит, хён обо мне думал, – сделал вывод Чимин и обольстительно улыбнулся. – Как часто? Как долго?  
– Так, время поесть, – заявил Юнги, отворачиваясь к груде вещей, которую они ещё не успели разобрать.

Они дружно подхватили сумки и затаившийся среди них ящик пива и потащили всё к столу. Часть еды Юнги разумно велел оставить на завтра, но и без того запасов оказалось достаточно. Куча снеков и закусок, кимбап, несколько контейнеров с домашней едой. Чимин тоже достал свой рюкзак и вытащил из него бутылку вина и упаковку клубники.

– Похоже, кто-то планировал вовсе не рыбалку, – заметил Минхёк. Чимин посмотрел на Юнги. Юнги пожал плечами.  
– Я всем чётко сказал, что приглашаю на рыбалку. А если кто в своей голове что-то додумал, то я не при чём.  
– Да ты всегда не при чём, – Чимин вроде улыбался, но было видно, что он обиделся. – Пойду отнесу рюкзак.

Он подхватил рюкзак и пошел в сторону палаток. Повисла пауза. 

– Может, развести костёр, пока не потемнело? – предложил Кихён.  
– Да-да, – одобрил Юнги, глядя в сторону палатки, в которой скрылся Чимин. – Вы тут начинайте, а я сейчас.

И он направился вслед за Чимином.

– Давно они вместе? – спросил Минхёк, продолжая открывать контейнеры и раскладывать еду.  
– Юнги всё отрицает, так что точно не знаю, – Кихён расставлял пластиковые тарелки. 

Минхёк наклонился что-то достать из сумки, и Кихён снова заметил что-то на задней стороне его шеи. Он чуть наклонился, чтобы лучше видеть. Это была замочная скважина. Непроизвольно Кихён коснулся своего предплечья, на котором чуть прощупывался ключ. Скважина Минхёка выглядела так, словно идеально подходила под него. Кихён протянул руку, почти касаясь шеи. На миг ему показалось, что скважина не нарисованная, а настоящая, но тут Минхёк поднялся, и Кихён задел его рукой по спине.

– Что? – обернулся Минхёк.  
– Да так, – смутился Кихён. – Листик просто.  
– А, ну ладно, – Минхёк улыбнулся, выкладывая на стол бумажные салфетки. – Так что там с костром?   
– Да, что там с костром? – повторил Юнги, приближаясь. За ним следом шел Чимин. Вроде обиженным он уже не выглядел, но и особой радости тоже заметно не было.   
– Сейчас организуем.

Под одним из деревьев нашлись аккуратно сложенные кем-то сухие ветки, но Юнги настоял, что нужно ещё, так что пришлось Кихёну с Минхёком прогуляться немного в лес. Удивительно, но никто из них даже не заблудился. Спустя полчаса совместной возни и миллиона советов из личного опыта интернет-пользователей, костёр занялся и можно было наконец приступить к еде.   
Клубнику решили оставить на утро, а вот вино Чимин сам открыл и разлил, правда, по пластиковым стаканчикам вместо бокалов. 

– За рыбалку!   
– Тут лучше подошла бы соджу, – сказал Минхёк, отпивая из своего стаканчика.  
– Ну извините, я не совсем этого ожидал, – ответил Чимин, залпом выпивая налитое и разливая по второму разу.  
– Ешь, – Юнги подложил ему на тарелку закуски. – И я сразу сказал, что мы едем на рыбалку.   
– Вдвоем, ты сказал, что мы будем вдвоём.  
– В палатке, – уточнил Юнги.   
– Ну, теперь то какая разница? – попробовал избежать ссоры Минхёк.  
– Действительно, – поддержал его Кихён. – У нас есть еда, выпивка и палатки на двоих. А завтра утром ещё и рыбалка.   
– Так разве мы не на ночную приехали? – удивился Минхёк, посмотрев сначала на Юнги, потом на Кихёна. Он слегка развернулся на скамейке и уперся коленом в бедро Кихёна. Кихён не стал отстраняться, Минхёк тоже ноги не убрал.   
– На утреннюю, – пояснил Юнги.   
– Ммм.   
– Я удивлен, что Юнги готов просыпаться с рассветом ради рыбалки, – сказал Кихён, допивая вино. – В комнате отдыха ради него диван поставили, а то на кресле ему спать было неудобно.  
– А разве не ради Хёнвона? – удивился Чимин. Он уже выпил вино и открыл себе бутылку пива.  
– И ради него тоже, – кивнул Кихён. – Они обычно в разные дни работают, так что войны за диван пока не случилось.   
– Да ну вас, – пробурчал Юнги. 

Они еще немного поболтали о предстоящей рыбалке, о рыбалке вообще, потом убрали оставшуюся еду и переместились с пивом ближе к костру. Юнги по-царски устроился на складном стуле, Чимин занял чурбак, а Кихён с Минхёком притащенное кем-то до них бревно. Сейчас было бы самое время затеять разговоры по душам или, наоборот, дурацкие игры на выпивку вроде «Правда или действие?», но все наоборот, почему-то молчали. Стемнело, над головой начали появляться звезды, какие-то птицы переговаривались между собой, а в перерывах между их голосами было слышно, как плещет вода в озере.

– Я спать, – заявил Юнги, допивая своё пиво и поднимаясь. Пока он складывал свой стул, Чимин в один глоток допил свое пиво и тоже поднялся.  
– Спокойной ночи, – махнул он рукой, направляясь к палатке.  
– Не шумите там сильно! – бросил вслед им Кихён.   
– Вы тут тоже, – ответил Чимин, а Юнги просто показал неприличный жест.

Кихён украдкой покосился на Минхёка, как он отреагировал, но тот просто держал в руках бутылку и смотрел в небо, точно не услышал. И что это значило? Кихён старательно растягивал пиво, чтобы посидеть подольше, потому что было не похоже, что Минхёк собирается идти спать. В конце концов, пиво закончилось, а открывать новую бутылку не хотелось. Кихён ещё немного посидел, но потом поднялся.

– Пойду тоже спать, а то Юнги завтра поднимет на рассвете.   
– Да, я сейчас тоже подойду, – кивнул Минхёк. – Только прогуляюсь до ближайших кустов.  
– Зачем? – удивился Кихён, но Минхёк так выразительно на него посмотрел, что до него дошло. – Аааа, ну да, конечно, иди… 

Ему самому пока не хотелось, так что Кихён забрался в палатку и принялся устраивать спальное место. Он уже лег, когда вернулся Минхёк. Тот устроился гораздо быстрее и погасил фонарик, заменявший им лампу. 

– А костёр? – спохватился вдруг Кихён.  
– Я погасил, – ответил Минхёк в темноте, и стало слышно, как он зевает.  
– Спасибо, я что-то совсем не подумал.  
– Спокойной ночи, – сказал Минхёк.  
– Спокойной. 

Кихён еще какое-то время лежал, разглядывая в темноте едва видный силуэт Минхёка, но потом глаза сами собой закрылись, и он уснул.

Разбудил его Юнги, который звал по имени и дергал за спальник где-то в ногах.  
– Давайте, сони, пора рыбачить.  
– Да, щаз, – Кихён прикрыл рот, широко зевнув. – Сейчас.  
– И друга буди! Жду вас на мостках, снасти я взял уже.  
– Да-да, – ответил Кихён, потирая сонные глаза. Удивительно, как такой соня, как Юнги, умудрялся быть бодрым в … (Кихён пошарил рукой в поисках телефона) в шесть утра? Магия какая-то. 

Минхёк еще спал, повернувшись к соседу по палатке спиной. На улице едва-едва посветлело, в палатке было еще темновато, и Кихён осторожно включил фонарик на минимум. Замочная скважина на шее Минхёка просто сама бросилась ему в глаза. Такой удобный случай мог больше и не представиться, так что Кихён придвинулся ближе и осторожно отвел от шеи воротник кофты, в которой спал Минхёк. Он мог бы поклясться, что скважина настоящая. Точно под его ключ! Кихёну просто необходимо было проверить, что ключ действительно подходит, так что, не особо раздумывая, он достал ключ, который чуть не сам выпал в руку и поднес его к скважине. Он даже не подумал, что Минхёк может проснуться и спросить, что он вообще делает. Или что хорошо бы было спросить разрешения. Он просто вставил ключ в скважину и повернул. 

В первый момент ему показалось, что ничего не произошло. Та же палатка, только стало светлее. Он лежит на боку, перед ним спина Минхёка. А потом… Руки Кихёна сами собой потянулись к Минхёку и развернули его на спину. Оказалось, что он вовсе не спал. Кихён хотел было извиниться и все объяснить, но голос его не слушался. Вместо этого, он приподнялся на руках и склонился над Минхёком. Что вообще происходит?! Кихён привык, что в чужих снах именно он контролировал всё, обстановку, действия, поведение всех участников. Ну, может быть, какие-то совсем уж мелочи оставались на воображение хозяина сна, но основные события были в его руках. А тут, похоже, всё было наоборот! Пока настоящий Кихён паниковал где-то глубоко внутри, Кихён из сна начал действовать. Он наклонился ближе к лицу Минхёка и поцеловал его. И тот ответил! Ох, несмотря на панику, Кихён вполне ощущал, как было здорово целоваться с Минхёком. Гораздо лучше, чем он сам мог бы вообразить. Его руки сами по себе потянулись к застёжкам, и он расстегнул спальный мешок. Минхёк обнял его за шею, потом скользнул руками на спину, забрался под одежду. Очень сложно было отстраниться от происходящего, но Кихён мысленно сказал себе «СТОП». Стоп, это всё происходит во сне Минхёка. Во сне, к сюжету которого он не имеет отношения. И Минхёку снится, как он его целует. Это что-то значит? Или нет?

Тем временем Минхёк стянул с него толстовку и снимал футболку, и он, в смысле, Кихён из сна проделывал то же самое. 

– Ты, – чуть задыхаясь, спросил Кихён-из-сна у Минхёка. – Как ты хочешь?

Кихён подумал, стал бы он в самом деле что-то спрашивать в такой ситуации? Или пустил бы всё на самотёк, как обернется, так и ладно? 

– Неважно, только не тяни, – ответил Минхёк, жадно оглядывая Кихёна снизу. 

Реальный Кихён и Кихён-из-сна одновременно застонали. Но второй был куда решительнее, поскольку поцелуям спустился сначала по шее на грудь, а потом и еще ниже, приспуская с Минхёка штаны вместе с бельём. Реальный Кихён подумал, что это не очень гигиенично, но Минхёка, а значит и Кихёна в его сне это не очень волновало. «Это не по настоящему», – сказал себе Кихён, хотя ощущения были вполне реальными. Впрочем, ничего так уж неприятного он не чувствовал, лаская Минхёка со всей страстью. Довольно любопытно было замечать мелочи, которые реальный он наверняка бы не стал делать. Кихён постарался запомнить их на будущее, потому что это явно было то, что нравилось Минхёку. Он очень надеялся, что у него останется шанс с Минхёком, после того, как он отсюда выберется.  
Минхёк едва успел кончить, как всё резко переменилось, как иногда во сне бывает. Исчезла палатка, и лес, и озеро, они оказались где-то в парке или саду, среди цветущих деревьев, и лёгкий ветерок осыпал их лепестками. Минхёк стоял чуть впереди Кихёна, и тому хорошо было видно ключ, всё ещё торчащий из его шеи. Сделав небольшой шажок вперёд, он поднял руку и вынул ключ.

Тут же всё снова поменялось, и Кихён вновь оказался в палатке. На часах было едва на пять минут больше, чем когда он проверял последний раз. Минхёк всё так же спокойно спал, и снился ему цветущий весенний сад. Кихён прихватил свои кроссовки, бутылку воды и вылез из палатки. Обулся, отпил из бутылки, полил себе на руку, протер лицо. Следовало осознать, что такое сейчас было?

Выходило, что он мог попасть в сон к Минхёку, но не мог его контролировать. Есть ли ещё такие люди, или Минхёк единственный? Он никогда прежде не видел людей с замочными скважинами.   
То, что снилось Минхёку, что-то значило? Или нет? Кихёну лучше всех было известно, что снится вовсе не всегда именно то, чего хочешь. Хотя Минхёк во сне и не выглядел недовольным его действиями.  
А ещё, и Кихён это осознал только сейчас, и с точки зрения морали и с точки зрения закона его поступок был так себе. Залезть в голову другого человека без его разрешения, как он вообще мог?! Все их клиенты обязательно подписывали согласие на вторжение, а их самих регулярно предупреждали о злоупотреблении возможностями. Так что если Минхёк захочет на него пожаловаться, ему грозит может и не уголовное, но административное наказание точно. Да и с работой будут проблемы…

Да, лоханулся Кихён знатно. Нужно было срочно с кем-то поговорить, но выбор у него был довольно ограничен. Юнги. 

До Юнги он дошел минут через десять, потому как естественные надобности тоже никто не отменял.

– Ты один? – тихонько спросил Юнги, когда Кихёл сел рядом на раскладной стульчик. – А Минхёк?  
– Спит, – ответил Кихён, не зная, как приступить к разговору. – А твой благоверный где?  
– Какой еще благоверный? – пробурчал Юнги, и Кихён готов был поклясться, что его уши покраснели.  
– Да ладно, даже Минхёк спросил, как давно вы вместе? Так где Чимин?  
– Спит. Сказал, что встанет в такую рань только если случится засуха, потоп и землетрясение одновременно. А твой что сказал?  
– Не знаю, – пожал плечами Кихён. – Я его не будил.  
– Почему? – удивился Юнги, поворачиваясь и внимательно глядя на друга. – У тебя такой вид… Что случилось?  
– Я идиот.  
– Ты это только что осознал? – хохотнул Юнги, но потом снова посерьезнел. – Так что ты там успел натворить?  
– Ты видел когда-нибудь людей с замочной скважиной?  
– Сам не видел, – Юнги поднял левую руку и потер себе шею сзади. Ровно в том месте, где была скважина у Минхёка.   
– Но ты знаешь про то, что они существуют?  
– Да, знаю. А у кого ты её видел? Это ведь не праздный вопрос? – Юнги перевел взгляд на удочку, поплавок которой едва покачивался на темной воде озера, потом снова посмотрел на Кихёна.   
– У Минхёка.  
– Ну, поздравляю! – Юнги похлопал его по плечу.  
– С чем? Что это вообще… Как это работает? – воскликнул Кихён.  
– Тщщ, – осадил его Юнги. – Рыбу распугаешь.  
– Прости, – Кихён понизил голос. – Так что?  
– Не знаю точно, потому что нигде об этом ничего официального нет, только анонимные комментарии в инете. Но, похоже, для каждого ключа есть свой замок. То есть, ты можешь видеть его только у того человека, которому подходишь. В смысле, твой ключ подходит.   
– Но почему об этом тогда не рассказывают? Разве не все «ключи» находят свои замки? – удивился Кихён.  
– Нет, конечно. Это же не все эти фанфики в интернете, где герой обязательно находит свою пару в соседе по парте. В жизни это большая редкость.   
– Откуда ты вообще про это знаешь? И, главное, никогда не рассказывал… – Кихён, стоило задуматься, сложил два и два. – Ты и Чимин! Да же? Ты его замок!

Юнги снова потёр шею и слегка смутился. Потом кивнул. Кихён ухмыльнулся, он знал, что что-то между ними…

– Погоди, значит, когда ты говорил про тентакли… Нет, фу, не рассказывай, не хочу знать!  
– И не собирался, – буркнул Юнги, но покраснел ещё сильнее.   
– Как это вообще происходит? – спросил Кихён. – Ты помнишь, что происходит во сне? Контролируешь это? Знаешь, что Чимин внутри?  
– Обычно помню, да, – кивнул Юнги. – Знаю и контролирую.  
– Это плохо, – тут же скис Кихён.  
– Почему?  
– Потому что… я влез в сон Минхёка.  
– Ты говорил с ним? До этого?  
– Нет, в том то и дело, – Кихён уткнулся в свои ладони. Как он вообще мог, он сейчас и сам не понимал.  
– То есть, ты сделал это без разрешения? – Кихён кивнул, всё ещё не отнимая рук. – Ты идиот.  
– Как я и говорил, – глухо согласился Кихён.  
– И что ты увидел? – голос Юнги был полон любопытства.

Кихён опустил руки и посмотрел на друга как на ненормального. То есть, он тут в преступлении сознался фактически, а тому интересны подробности?

– Ну а что? Если это был первый раз, вряд ли он вообще что-то понял. Мы с Чимином долго тренировались, пока я научился управлять снами. Так что забудь и просто поговори с ним сейчас.  
– Не могу, – Кихён покачал головой. – То, что я видел, было слишком… личное.  
– Порнушка, что ли? С тобой, хоть, или с каким-нибудь чуваком из телевизора?

Лицо Кихёна, видимо, вполне выражало все его мысли, потому что Юнги из насмешливого снова стал утешающим.

– Забей, серьезно! Ты бы знал, в какой сон угодил Чимин первый раз!  
– Не-не-не, – Кихён демонстративно закрыл уши. – Ничего не хочу про это слышать.   
– Про что? – раздался за спиной голос Минхёка. – А почему вы меня не разбудили?  
– Кихён сказал, ты слишком сладко спал, – Юнги даже не повернулся, внимательно следя за поплавком. – Снилось что-то приятное?  
– Вполне, – Минхёк улыбнулся. «Значит, он помнит», – подумал Кихён.  
– Секс? – как ни в чём не бывало уточнил Юнги.  
– Нет, просто свидание, – ответил Минхёк и посмотрел на Кихёна.  
– Отлично, идите, обсудите это с Кихёном за завтраком, – голос Юнги стал сосредоточенным, а поплавок, кажется, задёргался на воде.  
– А рыбу ловить? – удивился Минхёк.  
– А Юнги уже всю выловил, – не упустил шанса съязвить Кихён.  
– Разве? – Минхёк покосился на пустое ведро с водой.  
– Это просто вы её распугали своими разговорами, – буркнул Юнги, вытягивая из воды удочку, на которой, понятно, никакой рыбы не оказалось. – Валите уже отсюда, разберитесь там между собой.  
– Пойдём, – Кихён поднялся и потянул Минхёка за собой. 

Они вышли к палаткам и остановились.

– Хочешь позавтракать? – спросил Кихён, не зная, как начать разговор.  
– Пока нет. А с чем мы должны разобраться?   
– Сядем? – Кихён показал на бревно, на котором они сидели вчера. – Или сначала костёр разведём? Можно будет заварить кофе.  
– Из пакетика?  
– Ну, извини, кофемашину не привезли, – Кихён собрал оставшиеся с вечера ветки и принялся сооружать из них основу для костра. Минхёк присел рядом, помогая. В какой-то момент их руки столкнулись, и они замерли, глядя друг на друга.   
– Ты мне нравишься, – внезапно выпалил Кихён.  
– Отлично, ты мне тоже, – Минхёк улыбнулся и стал похож на солнышко, так ярко сияли его глаза.  
– Но есть проблема, – Кихён отвернулся и продолжил складывать ветки шалашиком.  
– И какая? Ты с кем-то встречаешься? Уезжаешь в кругосветку? Смертельно болен?   
– Нет, нет, что ты! – Кихён удивлённо посмотрел на Минхёка.  
– А что тогда?  
– Сейчас, – Кихён сходил за зажигалкой, какое-то время повозился, поджигая щепки, подождал, пока они займутся, потом сел рядом с Минхёком, глубоко вздохнул и… рассказал про свой чудовищный поступок. Умолчав только, что именно произошло во сне.  
– Значит, – начал Минхёк, когда Кихён закончил свой рассказ, – ты заметил на моей шее скважину и вставил в неё своё ключ?   
Кихён кивнул.  
– Я бы предпочёл, чтобы ты вставил мне кое-что другое, – задумчиво сказал Минхёк.  
– Что? – переспросил удивлённый Кихён, уставившись на Минхёка.  
– Ой, я сказал это вслух? – однако вид у Минхёка был ничуть не смущённый.  
– Ты … помнишь, что тебе снилось?  
– Свидание, – Минхёк по очереди указал пальцем на них обоих. – Цветущий сад, что-то романтичное. Ты это видел?  
– Нет, ну то есть, только начало, я сразу ушёл. А до этого не помнишь?  
– Нет, – Минхёк отрицательно помотал головой. – Что-то интересное?  
– Ну, ээ, я бы сказал, что … личное, – Кихён почувствовал, как краснеет.   
– Секс? Мы занимались сексом? – спросил Минхёк. Кихён покивал.  
– И как? Тебе понравилось? 

Уши, кажется, должны были загореться, но Кихён ответил:  
– Я бы повторил.  
– Ну вот и отлично, кажется, мы со всем разобрались!  
– То есть, ты не сердишься? – спросил Кихён, с надеждой заглядывая Минхёку в лицо. – Что я без спроса влез к тебе в голову.   
– Вряд ли ты узнал бы там что-то важное. Ну, кроме моих предпочтений, – Минхёк выразительно поиграл бровями. Кихён хмыкнул. – Но это и к лучшему.   
– Могу я тебя теперь поцеловать? – спросил Кихён, двигаясь ближе.  
– А мы теперь встречаемся? – уточнил Минхёк. Кихён кивнул. – Тогда ты должен.

Кихён склонился, уже собираясь коснуться губ Минхёка своими, но тут одновременно хлопнула дверь палатки, из которой вылез Чимин, и послышался голос Юнги:  
– Я поймал, я поймал!   
– Пойдём, посмотрим? – предложил Кихён, и они поднялись.  
– И вот из-за этого стоило так кричать? – спросил Чимин, успевший к мосткам первым. – И бросать меня в одиночестве замерзать в палатке? 

Кихён наклонился над ведром. Там плавала рыбка сантиметров пятнадцать в длину. Минхёк обнял его двумя руками, положил подбородок Кихёну на плечо, тоже заглядывая в ведро.

– И что ты с ней сделаешь? – спросил он.  
– Выпущу, а что с ней ещё сделать?  
– И ради этого нужно было тащиться чёрте куда и спать на земле? – бурчал рядом Чимин. – Мог бы на рыбный рынок сходить.  
– Ну, у некоторых вон улов побольше, – Юнги показал на Кихёна, который млел в объятиях Минхёка.   
– Ты думаешь, у него побольше? – Чимин скептически переводил взгляд с рыбки в ведре на Кихёна. Тот вспыхнул.   
– На себя посмотри! Ты ниже меня ростом!  
– Рост в этом деле не главное! – Чимин ехидно улыбнулся. 

Кихён дернулся было смазать улыбочку с этого миловидного личика, но Минхёк удержал его.

– Так, успокоились все! – велел Юнги. – Давайте уже рыбу отпустим и завтракать пойдем. Чимин, почему ты вообще босиком пришёл?   
– Потому что ты заорал, и я не успел обуться, – состроил тот обиженную гримасу и переступил с ноги на ногу. 

Юнги поднял ведро, собираясь вылить рыбку обратно в озеро.

– Погоди, – остановил его Минхёк. – А вдруг она волшебная? Давайте желание загадаем.

Юнги пожал плечами и поставил ведро обратно на мостки. Минхёк отпустил Кихёна, присел и что-то зашептал. Чимин смотрел на него как на придурка, но, стоило Минхёку подняться, как он тут же присел и тоже что-то шепнул в ведро. Юнги улыбнулся. Следующим присел Кихён. В голову ничего путного не лезло, но потом он решил, что пустяковые желания тоже должны исполняться, и тоже кое-что пожелал. Не то чтобы ему для этого нужна была рыбка, но лишняя помощь тоже не помешает. Юнги поднял ведро, и Кихён решил, что он сейчас просто его выльет, но всё же в последний момент Юнги тоже что-то сказал. И потом плеснул воду в озеро. Рыбка блеснула в рассветных лучах и исчезла в глубине озера. 

– Обязательно сбудется, – сказал Минхёк. Кихён кивнул и прижался к нему плечом. Он очень постарается, чтобы сбылось.


End file.
